Lo siento, Thalia
by Miss Bohe
Summary: —No—gruñó, como respondiéndole a esa voz—. Ella estará bien. ¡Es por ella que lo hago!—con un golpe seco, estrelló su puño contra la pared del camarote, importándole nada si se lesionaba, ese era el menor de sus problemas en esos momentos.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson (en este caso, Luke) le pertenece a Rick Riordan. Oka fueran míos *suspiros***

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Septiembre "Luke Castellan" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

><p><span><em>Lo siento, Thalia<em>

* * *

><p>Todos saben que, en la vida, todo cuesta, que siempre hay que sacrificar algo o alguien por alguna cosa, con el pensamiento de que es lo mejor de esa forma. Si que lo saben, sobretodo los semidioses lo saben, lo viven a diario viendo como su hermanos, amigos salen y no regresan con ellos.<p>

Luke Castellan lo sabe.

Y justo era uno de esos momentos en los que se planteaba si lo que estaba por hacer estaba bien, si era lo correcto, si lo que estaba por hacer era solo por puro dolor.

—Sólo tienes que hacerlo—susurró por enésima vez. Estaba en su camarote, en el _Proncesa Andrómeda_, su barco/base de operaciones, caminando de un lado a otro.

Hacía una hora se había enterado del plan de Cronos.

En el momento que se había enterado, sorpresa se había instalado en sus ojos azules y una presión en el pecho.

_—Eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Hay que debilitarlos, y esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo._

Esas habían sido las palabras que Cronos le había dicho, justificando su plan. Esas simples palabras habían causado un dilema en él.

—Tienes que hacerlo, lo tienes que hacer—decía una y otra vez—, es para destruir a los dioses.

_Pero eso la lastimará, _uno voz le susurró a Luke. _No quieres hacerlo, pero eso enfadará a tu señor._

—No—gruñó, como respondiéndole a esa voz—. Ella estará bien. ¡Es por ella que lo hago!—con un golpe seco, estrelló su puño contra la pared del camarote, importándole nada si se lesionaba, ese era el menor de sus problemas en esos momentos.

A ese golpe le siguieron varios mas. Sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos, inflamados y con cortes profundos en la piel, que de ellos la sangre corría. Pequeñas gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo y su brazo.

—Ellos la condenaron a ser lo que es, pero no le puedo hacer eso—murmuró por sobre su aliento entrecortado por la presión que sentía en el pecho, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y dolorosa—. Es volver a verla morir otra vez.

Despacio, regresó a su cama y se sentó en ella, enterrando su cara en sus manos. No le importaba si la sangre que corría por sus manos lo manchaba.

Sintió como una gota salada, traicionera corre por su cara hasta terminar en la comisura de sus labios. No sabe cuando es que más lágrimas habían seguido a aquella, pero se encontraba sollozando.

Recordaba cada momento que habían compartido. ¡Cómo si nos los recordara! Eran aquellos recuerdos que hacían que siguiera con su misión.

Fue en ese tiempo en el que se tuvieron que valerse por si mismo. Recordaba su carácter, nada la paraba, ni siquiera los monstruos con los que se topaban. Esa determinación que la caracterizaba. Se había enamorada de ella por eso.

Y de esos ojos azules, que intimidaban a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, haciendo que se lo pensara dos veces enfrentarla.

Un golpe, seguido por una voz, se escucho procedente de la puerta. —Luke, ya estamos listos—era la voz de Chris, su hermano.

No respondió nada, temía que si hablaba, la debilidad en su voz lo delataría. Esperó hasta que Chris se fuera para poder hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Desgarrando una camiseta, se vendó la mano lastimada. Se tomó todo su tiempo, no quería adelantar lo que estaba por hacer.

Con un suspiro, se dirige hacia la mesa que hay en una esquina y toma un frasco.

—Lo siento, Thalia.

Tomando su espada, sale del cuarto, rumbo hacia la Colina Mestiza, hacia el árbol de Thalia, sabiendo que estaba rompiendo una promesa.

_—Luke, prométeme que siempre vamos a estar juntos, que nunca nos separaremos pase lo que pase—Thalia le había dicho una noche en la que se encontraban en uno de los refugios que habían cnstruido. Era raro que la hija de Zeus, tan orgullosa como era, dijera esas palabras, por lo que le había tomado por sorpresa al hijo de Hermes._

_—Siempre, Thals._

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es lo que sale cuando uno estudiando. Okno, descansando después de haber estudiado.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
